Our Dirty Little Secrets
by MissLexi54
Summary: This story has a bit of a twist. I don't want to give anything away. But I guess I have to tell you something. 2 people very special to Lioness are kidnapped. That's all you get. you'll have to read to find out more. I'm so evil. NO FLAMES PLEASE.


A.T.O.M

Our Dirty Little Secrets

Axel Lioness

Romance/ Adventure

Rated: T

Summery:

This story has a bit of a twist. I don't want to give anything away. But I guess I have to tell you something. 2 people very special to Lioness are kidnapped. That's all you gat. you'll have to read to find out more. I'm so evil. NO FLAMES PLEASE.

FYI: Take's place when they move into the Aquatic Center.

Hawk: Why do I have to do the declaimer?

Me: DO YOU WANT TO BE IN THIS STORY? YOU KNOW I CAN REPLACE YOU!

Hawk: NO YOU CAN'T I'M ALREADY PART OF THE SHOW!! HA beat that. HAHAHAHA!!

ME: -Sticks tongue out-

Axel: Hawk do the declaimer or I'll sic Avrel and Lyra on you (A/N will be explained later)

Hawk: Fine. bOa does not own A.T.O.M. There happy now

Everyone: YES

On with the story

Chapter 1 

"Taken on the big dude. Is there anything your afraid of ?" Shark asked after Lioness had finished her verbal battle with King. " Yea Shark there is. Going up against Vortex" Lioness says as she walks away with a sad look on her face and in her eyes. "-Sigh- Good job Shark up single handily up-set Lioness" Axel said as he walked to his room for some light reading before dinner.

-Skip to later that night-

It has been an hour since dinner and Lioness had not come out of her room since that afternoon. Axel was back in his room reading and worrying about Lioness. -KNOCK KNOCK- "Come in" Axel said as he closed his book. "The Mediator 1 Shadowland by Meg Cabot".(A/N Read It. Very Good) Lioness came in looking like she was about to cry again. " I miss them Ax. Why couldn't we bring them with us. Why did we have to leave them there. He may go and take them away." Lioness said/ asked as she indeed begin to cry. " Li you know why we couldn't bring them Wally (Vortex) would have followed us. That's why your in witness protection." Axel said as he tried to calm her down. "They haven't called us in days. What if something happened to them." Lioness crying even more now. " I know Li but you know we can't call them. It could be dangerous. Vortex could have tapped the phones. You know that. It could also put you in even more danger." Axel said trying to stop him self from crying as well.

Just then King, Hawk, and Shark came in with King holding the phone. " Hey Lioness, Axel somebody named Camo is on the phone for you guys." King said as he handed over the phone. But King, Hawk, and Shark didn't leave wanting to know what the heck was going on as to why this Camo guy demanded to speak to them.

(Phone( Lioness, Axel- L+A, Camo- C))

L+A: Camo what is going on you haven't called us in days

C: Are you guys sitting down?

L+A: Yea why?

C: Well um you see uhhh

L+A: SPIT OUT ALREADY

C: Averl and Lrya were kidnapped by Vortex's gang

L+A: WHAT!! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO THEM CAMO

C: We didn't mean to. They got to them when they were leaving school.

L+A: We should kill you Camo, really we should.

C: You can do that when you get here. By the way when can you guys get here?

L+A: Tomorrow. Send Pip to get us and bring us to the randavo point. Oh and we're bringing our friends

C: K see you to tomorrow bye

-End Phone-

"I'm going to kill him" screamed Lioness. "Li calm down please. We are going to get them back. Now all of you listen and listen good. Go pack enough clothes and stuff for a month. Don't ask any questions. For everything will be explained later. I have some phone calls to make. Now go. OH and we leave in 1 hour" Axel said as he picked up the phone. Little did the team now (but Lioness) him was calling Mr. Lee and his sister no one on the team (again all but Lioness) know about Magness.

-Phone((A-axel,ML-mr. lee))

ML- Lee Industries

A- ML I need your jet

ML-Does this anything to do with Camo calling me?

A- Yea

ML- How Long

A- A month

ML- what time

A- 1 hour

ML- It will be ready

A- Thank you ML

(End Phone)

-Phone(A-axel, M- magness)

M- Yellow (a/n: This is what I do when I answer the phone everyone hates its)

A- pack your stuff we leave in an hour meet us at Lee's Jet

M- Why

A- I'll explain later. Oh and we'll be gone for a month

M-K

(End Phone)

An hour later everyone was packed and ready to go as ordered. They were on their was to LI"s privet jet when Hawk screams bloody murder. " Hawk. What in my father's name are you screaming about." Axel said when Hawk finished screaming. "I forgot my mirror. We have to go back and get it NOW" Hawk came reply. " Absolutely NOT. You will just have to live with out it for a month." Lioness all but screamed as she started crying again. When they got to the runway that harbored LI"s jet they all got out to see Magness. Now King, Hawk, and Shark did not know Magness is Axel's sister. so they got in position to fight. " What are you doing here" King asked not letting his guard down.

" Little brother called" She started as she turned to Axel " now explain before I go home". You came probably see the look of surprise on everyone's face (a/n not including Lioness, ML, and Axel). Well wouldn't you be surprised to if the person you thought was evil turned out to be your leaders older sister to? " Vortex kidnapped Avrel and Lyra. We are going to go get them back." Axel stated ignoring King, Shark, and Hawk. " Everything you will need is on the jet. Call me if you need anything else." Mr.Lee says as he walks away.

It has been about 1 hour since they left Landmark City and Axel refused to answer any questions about Avrel, Lyra, and Magness. Magness was flying the plane with Axel as co-poilt. Lioness was silently crying in the passenger hold with Shark, King and Hawk (who was still up-set he forgot his mirror). Suddenly Lioness started to sing "The Prayer" from the movie Quest For Camelot.(a/n: go to . just type in "The Prayer Quest for Camelot English" .

Axel who heard her singing came out and told Hawk to go co-poilt the place. He held her as they both began to cry. And both stayed like that until they reached Brazil. (a/n: I think that Lioness came from). They landed about 2 hours later. They all walked off the plane to be greeted be Pip. " Hey Pip good to see you again" Axel, Lioness, and Magness said. " It's good to see you guys too. Come on I have orders to take you all to the randvo point." Pip says as he starts to walk to the SUV. Just then Wulf came up to them. Everyone got in a fight position.

" What are you doing here Wulf ?" Lioness asks. " Here for my rounds for Vortex." came Wulf's reply. " Where are our daughters Wulf." Axel screamed at him. " Do you honestly think I would tell you." Wulf asked in his most sersious trying not smile. Keyword there was trying but sadly he failed. " I'll see you again soon. Just wait until I tell Vortex you 3 are back." Wulf laughed.

- Skip To Randavo Point-

They all walked in and everyone in the room went to give Axel, Lioness, and Magness a hug. " THAT IS IT. WE WANT ANSWERS. AND WE WANT THEM NOW AXEL" King yelled getting fed up with being left out on what ever was going on.

"Okay sit down it's a long story. KD can you please some snacks and drinks for everyone" Lioness as she sat down in the big office. " It started about 10 years ago. Back then there were 2 major gangs and a bunch of minor ones. There was us Mayhem and the other was Troubled Guns-man. There were about 40-45 of us back then. Axel, Magness, Pip, KD, Sarg, Wolf the guy you saw at the airport, Vortex, MV, Camo, and Me.(A/N I'm to lazy to write out 40-45 people. The ones I mentioned are the main ones for the story) About 6-6 1/2 years ago 1/5 of our gang left to join Troubled Guns-man. Vortex was leading them. A year after that Vortex kidnapped and raped me. I got pregnant with twins. Axel was helping me. It is his name on their birth certificate as the father to everyone my daughters Avrel and Lyra were Axel's anyone on a need to know base knew otherwise. 3 years ago when they were 2 Vortex threatened to kill me if I didn't give them up I refused. He started sending people after me. So then Axel got tired of always watching our backs that the three of meaning Magness, Axel, and Me fled to Landmark City. Once there we went to see Mr.Lee he gave us all jobs. In the challenge( that thing they did when they first meet.) We joined in to see if you could be trusted. Paine's nephew was part of Troubled Guns-man before he was killed his name was Akon he took a bullet to the chest for his girlfriend. When we found out through our gang that Paine had a daughter that he thankfully didn't never got to know and so didn't know what she looked like. We sent Magness in got get info from our rival gang and passed information that is how we knew were he was going to pop up. But Magness is really Mr. Manning's daughter. Then Axel and I started to work for ML with you 3 and started fighting against Paine. Camo the one who yelled at you for not giving us the phone would call us every week with up-dates and we would come to visit on the holidays thats why we needed you out of the house on Sunday nights. We didn't to risk you going and telling Troubled Guns-man and why we were always gone on holidays. When Camo called yesterday he told us that our girls were kidnapped by their biological father we snapped which is why we are here. Wolf the one you saw at the airport is Vortex's right-hand man. By now Vortex will know we are here and start to plan to kill me. So that's the story. You can stay and help us get our girls back or you can go back to Landmark City what ever you choose is totally up to you we will understand." Lioness explained with some tears coming down her face.

King, Shark, and Hawk were shocked what ever they were expecting that was defiantly NOT it. They all loved Lioness and so only looked at each other and knew with that one look what they had to do. "We will stay and help in anyway we can. We will get your daughters back Li don't worry. But one question why did you keep this from us." Hawk replied. "Because we didn't want you three to get hurt or rick you already knowing and sending it back to or rivals. Thank you helping us. MV please show them to their rooms We'll see you all in the morning." Axel said. But before anyone could get up and leave the phone rang. On the other end was the last person they expected to call and so soon to. It is ...

ATOM--ATOM--ATOM--ATOM--ATOM

--

O.k. everyone that's it for now. Please R&R. No Flame's. Oh and I changed my pen-name.

It is now Singing Dancing Chef. love ya's.

all right there it is Chapter 3 of Our Dirty Little Secrets

for the cliffy I'll give you the chance to chose who you want on the other end of the phone.

1) Vortex

2) S.Manning

3)Paine

3) some random dude

4) Mr.Lee

5)a dirty Mayhem person really working for Vortex

6) Lioness' parents

those are your 6 chooses see you next time

SDC


End file.
